


Cozy

by CerealMonster



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: Tango can't find his sweatshirt.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted here on Tumblr](http://cerealmonster15.tumblr.com/post/161045605892/cozy-whiskeytango)

“Lardo? Lardo? Laaaardooooo-?” 

“I’m in here, Tango.” 

“Oh!” Tango’s head appeared from behind Lardo’s bedroom door. “There you are.” 

Fifteen seconds of silence passed, filled only by the sounds of Lardo’s fingers tapping away at her laptop. 

“…Did you need something?” She asked, finally pausing to look up from her screen. 

“Oh, right, yes. Have you seen my sweatshirt? The red one, with the hood and really big pocket that has a little tear in the side? I can’t find it, so I thought maybe I’d left it in here?” He peered around the room in search of his missing garment. 

 Lardo shrugged. “Sometimes Bitty comes around and throws any stray clothes he finds in the wash. Check the den.” 

“Ok, thank you.” He disappeared as quickly as he’d come and bounded down the stairs to continue his search. When he reached the den, he found not Bitty, but Dex, scowling at the washing machine. 

“God, what is _wrong_ with you? You were fine this morn- Oh, hi, Tango.” He turned to face Tango, scowl still apparent on his face and hands on his hips. “If you’re here to do laundry, you’ll have to go elsewhere. Machine’s busted again, and I’m still trying to figure out what went wrong.” 

Tango looked all around the room before returning his gaze to Dex. “…Oh, no, I’m not here for laundry.” He paused, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Well, actually I am, yes, but not to do laundry. I’m looking for my laundry- my sweatshirt? Lardo said it might be in here.” 

“What’s it look like?” 

“It’s red… a little big… and has a tear in the pocket.” 

Dex raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like most Samwell hoodies… Wait.” his eyes scanned the stairs and then moved back to Tango. “Is the tear on the left side of the hoodie?”

“Your left or mine?” 

“Uh… Yours, if you were wearing it, I guess.” 

“Then yes.” 

Dex turned back to the washing machine. “Check upstairs. I think… Someone moved it up there after it came out of the dryer this morning.” 

Tango waved to Dex’s back and retreated up the stairs, taking only a few steps beyond when he spotted the back of a familiar head on the couch. “Hi, Whiskey, have you seen my-" 

Tango stopped talking as he was walking around the couch when he noticed two things: Whiskey was wearing earbuds and couldn’t hear him, and he was wearing a big red sweatshirt that had a tear on the pocket’s left side. Tango climbed over the arm of the chair and plopped down on his knees next to Whiskey, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. 

Whiskey pulled out his earbuds and turned to look at Tango. “Yo.” 

“Is that my sweatshirt?” 

Whiskey glanced down at what he was wearing, then back up at Tango “Yep.”

“Oh, okay.” 

 Silence. 

“…Wait, why are you wearing it?” 

Whiskey shrugged, but broke eye contact, choosing to look back at his phone. “Laundry was done. You weren’t here. ….Figured I’d keep it warm for you.”

Tango raised an eyebrow at Whiskey, but smiled nonetheless. “Oh, well, thank you!”

“D’you, uh, want it back?” 

Tango eyed Whiskey thoughtfully. 

“Well, that was my intention when I started looking for it, but you can keep borrowing it if you’re cold!” 

 Whiskey shifted around, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. “…Thanks.”

As Tango got up to leave, he was stopped by Whiskey’s hand on his wrist. “Uh, it’s like, freezing out there. You could just… hang out here for a while, if you want…” 

He leaned back, resting his arms on the back of the couch, still averting his gaze. "I guess I could see what Dex thinks of a project I've been working on for comp sci... Oh, but he was busy with the dryer, so I dunno-" He noticed Whiskey tugging at the strings of the sweatshirt, a restless look in his eyes. "...Oh, you meant here on the couch, with you?" 

Whiskey said nothing, but nodded his head ever-so-slightly. 

Tango returned to his spot on the couch next to Whiskey, moving closer. "Can I put my head on your shoulder?" 

Whiskey stiffened, then relaxed, and moved his arm to rest on Tango's shoulders. 

"...Yeah, that's fine." 

"Are you sure?" 

Whiskey shifted slightly, but gave Tango's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Yeah... It's okay when it's with you." 

Tango smiled and leaned gently into his teammate's shoulder. "You smell like laundry." 

Whiskey snorted and rested his cheek atop Tango's head, closing his eyes and taking in the soft texture of his hair. "Yeah, well, wearing clean clothes'll do that to you." 

He felt one of Tango's hands find its way to his free one, threading their fingers together. 

"This feels nice, Whiskey." 

"Yeah," Whiskey agreed as he felt the pull of sleep tugging at his heavy eyelids, "it does."

**Author's Note:**

> [jazz hands] gimme feedback cause learning to write for omgcp is a Struggle and i have no idea if i'm doing anyone justice ;p


End file.
